laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Emmy Altava
"So, what do you think of that, assistant number two?" Emmy Altava is the tritagonist of the prequel trilogy in the ''Professor Layton'' series. She was the assistant of Professor Layton three years before Curious Village. Profile 'Appearance' She has long, wavy brown hair and black eyes. She wears a long yellow jacket, white blouse, pink bow-tie, white trousers, brown belt and dark green boots. On the back of her belt is a pouch in which she keeps her trusty camera. She also wears a brown watch on her left wrist, hidden under her sleeve. 'Personality' Emmy Altava is a strong-willed young woman who loves taking pictures, and takes them whenever and wherever she can. She has a feisty side to her, but is usually very kind, caring and protective. She loves to tease with Luke about who's the number one assistant to the professor, and the two have a brother/sister type relationship. She is also a very nimble fighter, as seen in Last Specter and Eternal Diva. Biography ''Last Specter'' Layton's assistant is a bright and vivacious girl who loves taking pictures and keeps her trusty camera with her at all times.' ''Emmy also boasts excellent martial-arts skills and can topple a man several times her size, making her a valuable ally. Plot 'Pre-Game Life' Not much is known about her early life. In Last Specter, it is revealed that the professor saved her from being arrested six years prior. She had been accused of stealing a boy's wallet by Inspector Grosky, and the passing-by professor managed to deduce that the boy had planted the wallet in her bag to avoid trouble with his mother. As Layton leaves, Emmy follows, trying to find out who her savior was. Inspector Grosky tells her that he is Hershel Layton, and Emmy notes that she would have to remember that. ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter 'Meeting the Professor' She was assigned by Dean Delmona to be Layton's assistant at Gressenheller University. Layton initially didn't realize her presence as he was distracted with the letter he received, s o she had to swerve in front of him on her 'Emmycycle' to stop him. Layton decided to test her intellect first with a simple puzzle and then took her with him to Misthallery. 'Arriving in Misthallery' After they arrived, they went to Clark Triton's house. It was there they learned that it was not Clark, but his son Luke who had sent the letter. Luke claimed that the town was being attacked by a giant specter, which Clark confirmed, and that because of this, the world was going to end. Layton agreed to find the story behind this mystery, and Emmy was quick to follow. The Specter Appears Right after they met Luke, Layton, Emmy, and Luke all headed to North Ely. Then they checked in to the North Ely Hotel. Then Luke showed Layton and Emmy around North Ely. But as soon as they made it to Murray street, Luke started chasing a cat. Which then led them to a house in the woods, which Emmy went into. She then met Granny Riddleton who told her that Keats would be keeping puzzles that they missed. So soon after they went back to the hotel where they saw Joseph again. Then they went to their hotel room. Soon after, the Specter appeared and destroyed areas around the hotel and then destroyed their hotel room. So Layton, Emmy, and Luke decide to chase it. Then they learn about the Specter's Flute. So then they decide to go to the Black Market. Chase at the Market The next day the group decided to go to the town's market for info on a flute sold there. So they go there. After a while a person dressed in a raven suit came down from a building. So they chased it, Emmy chased it on to the rooftops. Once they met up in Market Center the person came and gave them a hint. Which led them to the raven medals,which they got all of. Then they found a ladder leading into the Black Market. Soon, they find the Black Raven and confront him. It then turned out that Black Raven was a group of kids. So they talked to Crow who led them to Barde Manor. Meeting the Town Witch After meeting Crow, the crew went to Barde Manor. When they got there, they all noticed how terrible it's shape was in. Soon Layton notices a person in the 2nd story window. Then suddenly the door opens and Seamus(Tony) opens it and tells them to go away. Then Emmy thinks Seamus was holding Ariana hostage. So they sneak into the manor through the gaurd tower. But as soon as they get to Ariana she tells them to go away. So Emmy realizes she was wrong about the hostage crisis. Then they investigate Highyard Hill. Later they meet Mimi who leads them to the market. So after they talk to Crow again they go back to Barde Manor where Layton reveals that Seamus was accually Tony Barde. So afterwards they go to the police station where they want to learn about Evan Barde's death so Emmy had to go to London to investigate. London's Hidden Secrets Later in the game, Emmy returns to London for notes and newspapers at Gressenheller and files from Scotland Yard. When she gets to the University, she asks Dean Delmona where Layton's office was at. When she gets there she meets Rosa,who helps her find the notes and newspapers. Then she goes to Scotland Yard for the files, when she gets there she didn't have access to the archives. But Colby also led her to Monica, who said that Inspector Grosky was in Central London. After chasing him through London, Emmy returns to Scotland Yard. Right when she does Grosky and a crook break through a window and Grosky gets knocked aside so Emmy knocks the crook out. Afterwards Grosky says that Emmy could look at the archives.So after some help from Inspector Chelmey, Emmy leaves London on her motercycle while Grosky sprints to Misthallery. Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva Emmy stayed in London with Dr. Schrader to investigate the legend of Ambrosia and the case of the missing girl. She eventually meets the girl's parents, and heads over to the island of Ambrosia in her plane (picking up Grosky on the way). She came right in time to catch Luke, who had been thrown across the room by one of Descole's servants. She then defeated the remaining servants and joined the rest in the Detragan room of the castle. After escaping the transforming castle of Descole; she remained on the ground while Professor Layton and Luke worked their way up the Detra-Gigant. When Janice started singing at the end of the film, she could be seen sitting beside little Nina. Emmy is seen in several of the credit pictures and in the final group photo at the end. Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle When Layton receives Sharon's letter, she accompanies him to the city of Montdol. Whilst Layton and Luke watch the carnival parade, she set off taking notes and finding informants on the case, quickly rejoining the two when the Gentleman of Miracles attacked. She manages to find horses for them all to ride on, and chases after the Gentleman. ''Professor Layton's London Life In this spin-off,Emmy moves into Little London,hence the quest "Emmy Arrives".The player must help her to Gressenheller University. ''Professor Layton Royale'' Emmy is one of the characters that appears in the game's poster.She is presumably a detective. {C Images :See Media:Emmy Altava Trivia *According to Eternal Diva, Emmy owns a yellow airplane that she is capable of flying. *Luke might be a bit jealous of Emmy, as seen in the following conversation from Eternal Diva. ''Emmy - You will have to get used to it, if you want to be the professor's second assistant. Luke - Second assistant?! I am not his second assistant! I am his apprentice! And I am his apprentice... number one!'' *Emmy says that her uncle taught her to fight when she was young. *In Last Specter, when Luke's violin is selected, Emmy says that although she can't play violin, she loves to sing. *In Last Specter, Emmy comments that she doesn't particularly care for Prime Minister Bill Hawks when talking about a poster of him at Scotland Yard. *Emmy has a large appetite, much like Luke. In Last Specter, both Luke and Emmy are seen fantasizing (and drooling) over Paddy's restaraunt menu. *Like Luke narrating the first trilogy, Emmy narrates the second trilogy. de:Emmy Altava Category:Characters Category:Eternal Diva Characters Category:Mask of Miracle Characters Category:Last Specter Characters